Tears are made of fear
by ItalianOrgasm
Summary: Yeh so something i was bored. so heres yur story.. btw im doing 1 story a day for a week... i will also be starting a novel thingo majigy that ill update like... weekly... or maybes fortnightly.. i dunnos, i tell you when the first chapter comes out..


Random story dedicated to Paul Simons, slip slidin' away. Original content though.. Hetalia style... enjoy

Feliciano parked his newly dented bicycle onto the balcony strip that later entered his small 1 bedroom apartment house. He lay down on the couch bed in the living room (which was more or less his bedroom) and closed his eyes. He thought, he thought long and hard, he meditated. He did this every day as an act of calming down. The school councilor had told him to do so whenever something bad happened to him. But today, he thought extra long and super hard, never had he fell this deep into his meditation. "Tooddayyy", whispered a voice from the back of his mind, "Toodayyy!". A tear streamed down his face. "Im going to do it!", he told himself with confidence.

That night, he waited for his mother to come back from work. He was even tempted to go to the strip club himself and personally pull her out of work. He engrossed a toxic picture in his mind that told him it was better not to scar himself for the rest of his life, so he waited, patiently. Ten o' clock came and his mother barged through the door smelling of alcohol and cocaine smothered in white slime. After her shower, the two sat down and began eating their microwave dinner on the cheap plastic table.

"Feli, whats with the black eye and the bloody knees, and i saw you dented your bike... you know thats coming out of your dinner money", his mother questioned him.

"I got beat up by those year 7 boys again, and they took my bike and threw it into miss Haythorns garden!", feli replied.

"But your in year bloody 8, dem boys shuldnt be beatn youz up, be a man for once, and why would you even dare going into miss Haythorns garden, she'll cane youz with her walking cane", his mother told him in a stern voice. Feliciano picked up his plate and walked into the kitchen. He'd had enough.

Ivan rolled his rucksack to his nose. He regretted every part of his life. Cold and freezing, he attempted to make a fire in an old bin. Nothing.

"You probably need matches, here, have mine", a green arm reached out of the darkness and offered him a match. As Ivan took the matchbox, the green armed man reveled himself.

"Have a seat, Ludwig", Ivan generously offered. Ivan ran his arms up Ludwig's green jacket and patted him on the shoulder. He pointed to a dark ally way and ludwig immediately nodded and followed him.

"[Umph] I just don't know how [humf] I ended out like this [Argh]", Ivan told ludwig as he began pulling up his pants. Ludwig followed.

"I've dropped out of highschool knocked up a girl i thought i loved, ran away from my only son when he was 9 months old, got framed for molesting a little girl, and know im homeless and on the run from the law.

Ivan switched sides with ludwig and they both dropped their pants again.

"Years ago, my sons mother, Doloray, mailed me a custody paper, so i think i have an idea of where they live". Ivan created a picture in germany's mind.

"If i were you, i would go chase my son and tell him why i couldn't be with him all those years and ask for his forgiveness", Ludwig always gave good advice.

"But,... I'm afraid", Ivan silently protested.

"Of what?", Asked Ludwig.

Im afraid that... i'm afraid that... I'm afraid that my son wouldn't forgive me for the all things i done.

Ludwig Answered, "Dont be silly... you should go for it! Your fear is the only thing holding you back". The two pulled up their pants and shared the rucksack that night.

"Muma?", Feliciano asked as his mother tucked him in to bed, "Why did daddy have to leave?".

"Lets just say he couldn't hold the responsibility to look after you after being framed".

"So he did love me, but couldn't be with me"

"Well not exactly" she hesitated to continue, "Your father didn't love you, so he left you, so that you wouldn't live a life with a disconnected relationship between you two... He had hoped by now i had met someone new, someone rich"

"So in a way he was trying to protect me" Feliciano replied but was still confused. His mother smiled and went to bed. Feliciano just couldn't figure out why his father neglected him to the point that his grades were failing, he was being beaten up at school and occasionally went nights without dinner. What was so bad about his father? His only friend was a 17 year old girl who was molested at age 2. And she mostly just hung around him so that the asylum board didn't think she was insane.

That same night, Ivan came running through the streets as fast as his tired legs could take him, icy tears ran down his face. He longed to to tell all the reasons for all the things he'd done. He'd come such a long way just to explain. He quietly snuck through the apartment window of the boys room. And there his son, Feliciano, lay, sleeping soundly in his bed. Ivan smiled as a tear ran down his face once again. He kissed his boy as he lay sleeping and turned around and headed home again.

That night, Feliciano dreamt his father, he saw him. His father told him, "Feliciano, I live in fear... My love for you is so empowering, I'm afraid I might disappear".

Tell me what you think it oc... sorry bout typos tho, i checked as well as i could.. moar coming soon...


End file.
